


The boys are in

by Keenir



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes and facts of (their) life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boys are in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vyola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyola/gifts).



_They are one and two._

 _Do not misunderstand me. They do not bear the mark “one” and “two” or “first” and “second” upon them. They are not anything so simple._

 _Think of theology, if it helps. They are two boys. They have two minds. Were you to address one of them, the right one would give an answer. Never would the wrong one interrupt or answer in his brother’s stead._

 _They are two boys. They have one mind. When they wish to switch perspectives, it is a joint choice. A mutual decision. An event of no greater difficulty for them, than winking is for a normal person._

 _There is no force. Nothing occurs in which one gives his brother no option but to switch minds. When it comes to this, they share a brain._

 *****.***.***.*****

The box was not particularly big - torso-sized and fitting on one half of the back seat. But it was heavy - it had taken two store employees to carry it out to her car. _It takes two young men, or one Hyde,_ she thought.

After the employees had gone back inside, Claire looked at her sons who were looking at her with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, boys, but one of you will have to sit up front,” she told She knew they always sat in back together. Anything less, anything else, was intolerable.

“They didn’t listen,” Eddie said.

“You told them to put it up front,” his brother said.

“Yes, well, sometimes people don’t listen,” Claire said. “Particularly if they think they know better than you.”

“Bad men,” both boys said in unison.

“Let’s just get home,” Claire said. “So, who wants to sit up front with me?”

Her sons looked at each other. It was hard to tell if they were conferring about it, or saying their goodbyes for the ride home.

“I will.”

“I’ll sit in the back,” Eddie said, and the three of them all got in the car.

Harry sat up front, his feet dangling off the front of the seat.

Not a block away, Claire suggested, “Why don’t we listen to some music?” and turned on the car radio.

His feet still as far from the floor as before, “This station is better,” Eddie said, suddenly in the front seat and changing what was playing on the radio.

 *******

Ever since that day at the Utterson mansion, Claire sees Harry and Eddie as having been muted. Toned down. More harmonious with one another and with the surrounding world.

 _Most mothers would love their boys to be less boisterous,_ Claire thought to herself as she and Tom sat down to a dinner fixed by their sons. _Most would just be happy at the grade point average._

But her sons had lately been somber, more hushed than ever before.

“Delicious,” Tom said as dinner began.

The twins nodded.

“Have you selected a university?” Tom asked them. Cost had never been an issue, not since Utterson - not for the Jackmans, the Callendars, or for Miss Reimer.

Harry shrugged.

Eddie just sat there.

“Well?” Claire asked. “If something’s the matter, say it.”

Nobody said anything along the lines of ‘Where did you find the time?’ or ‘Which of you has skipped classes?’ Because it all made perfect sense…given that this was the boys.

“Boys?” Tom asked.

“We went to school,” Eddie said.

“And we went to Utterson’s facilities,” Harry said. “Storage. Make-work places for people they can’t fire.”

“Places like that,” Eddie said.

“And you found something,” Claire said, only half a question.

“What did you find?” Tom asked.

“Other twins,” Harry said. “Not us. Not really like us…”

“…entirely,” Eddie said.

Claire remembered Tom’s mother telling her that Tom was perfect, and that he was one of many of Dr. Jekyll’s descendants. _Did they find the second- and third-best heirs to the line of Hyde?_ “Were they…?”

“Bad,” Eddie said.

“Badly,” Harry nodded. “And their mums don’t look like you, mum,” Harry said.

 _Before Klein and Utterson figured out the maid’s role in it all,_ Claire thought to herself.

“What did you do?” Tom asked his sons.

“What you did to the other Toms in the mansion,” Eddie replied.

“Then we went back to school,” Harry said.

 *****.***.***.*****

 _They can do more. Of course._

 _One thing more. A single additional thing, and no more than that._

 _But it depends. On sensing them._

 _Eddie and Harry can bodily switch places if there is nobody watching them. If they are unheard, as well. Where Harry was, Eddie will stand. Shroedinger’s Cat in space and place._

 _If someone is keeping an eye on them, Eddie can do no more than look through Harry’s eyes._

 *****.***.***.*****

Post-graduation from University, the twins were starting to let themselves date. That’s how Tom understood it. “And what are their names?” he asked, sitting his sons down.

“Amelia,” said Harry.

“Sally,” said Eddie.

“Anything I can help you with?” Tom asked. He knew of the girls. Wasn’t sure how Uncle Billy would think of them, though - at once female, and able to hurt the hearts of his family. _Pond and Sparrow. More normal than Jekyll and Jackman. Ha._

“We like them,” the twins said as one.

“I see,” Tom said. And he did.

“We know,” Eddie said.

“We mustn’t confuse them,” Harry said.

“That’s right,” Tom said, wondering if it was too late to tell them to ask their mother. _On the other hand, I’ve balanced two minds and two lives…for a time. Experience._

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to crossover with Who in that last part, that's okay; if not, I imagine there's more than just the one young lady by either name.


End file.
